


In Another Life

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty Akira, Creampie, Deepthroating, Defenders of Tomorrow AU, Double Penetration, Eventual Fluff, Facial, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Twitter, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Piercings, Power Bottom Akira, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Leandro, fluff in chapter two, i blame kami, yes this is a defenders of tomorrow fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: Keith and Lance could learn a few things from their alternate selves





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> so... someone on twitter tweeted something, a group chat was made, and almost two days later i finished this
> 
> if you don't like the defenders of tomorrow/leakira AU then just don't read this

The past twenty-four hours had been the craziest of Lance’s life. Their whole team had been stranded on a planet that resembled Earth a little too closely in a city that was scarily similar to a cyberpunk version of Manhattan. After stumbling around for a few hours, he and Keith had run into what Lance could only describe as their dopplegängers. Now, they were sitting across from each other in the other couple’s surprisingly spacious studio apartment, just studying each other. Lance’s eyes moved all over his double - Leandro, he’d said - trying to find any major differences. But there weren’t any. Sure, he had a different hairstyle and he had piercings in his eyebrows and lips and ears and most of his arms were covered in tattoos that _definitely weren’t glowing, it’s just a trick of the light_ , but other than those small differences he was an exact copy of Lance.

The other boy - Akira - mirrored Keith in the same way; his black hair seemed dyed rather that natural and it was a bit longer and he lacked Keith’s bangs and he too had more visible piercings than Lance thought was possible. But it was Keith in the same was that Leandro was Lance.

“A foursome?” Keith was trying to clarify exactly what the other couple was asking while Lance continued to attempt to wrap his brain around the fact that they were essentially talking to themselves. “Wouldn’t that be… weird?”

Akira shrugged. “Only if you think about it too much. But I can tell you’re done thinking.”

Lance looked over at his boyfriend and he knew that Keith was ready to do something. His hands were clenched into fists on his knees and one of his legs was bouncing furiously up and down. He wanted whatever these two were willing to give him and it sent a pang through Lance’s chest.

“What about you, McClain?” Leandro asked. “We won’t do anything unless both of you are into it.”

Lance looked at all three of them in turn. Akira and Keith both looked desperate while Leandro simply looked hungry. All of them wanted this, and a big piece of Lance (bigger than he was willing to admit) wanted to know how good he looked during sex.

“I’m in,” he said. The other two boys grinned at him and Keith immediately threw himself into Lance’s lap. He allowed his boyfriend a few long kisses before pulling him away by his hair. “Why don’t you show Leandro what you can do, baby.”

Keith slid off the couch they were sitting on and turned to their hosts. Leandro still had that hungry look in his eyes as he watched the Red Paladin move toward him.

“You can call me Leo, darling,” he said in a low voice that Lance could barely hear. “Why don’t you get out of those pesky clothes and I’ll tell you about how we want the night to go.” Keith did as he said, removing his clothes piece by piece until he was just standing in his underwear. He began hooking his fingers into the waistband but Leo stopped him. “Leave them on for now.” He patted his thighs. “Sit down and face Lance. We’re gonna give him a show.”

Keith obeyed, giving Lance a quick wink that made his heart speed up. Leo’s hands came up to rest lightly on the other boy’s thighs, his fingertips trailing up and down the sensitive skin. Lance loved seeing Keith like this: his skin completely devoid of marks like he was a blank canvas just waiting to be painted. The Red Paladin was trying to be coy as Leandro touched him, but every so often the boy would drag his fingers over a particularly sensitive spot and Keith’s eyes would go wide and his breath would hitch and Lance’s dick would get just a little harder.

“You like being used, don’t you?” Leandro asked, just loud enough for all of them to hear. “I know because Akira does, too. He likes it when I take control and tell him what to do. So that’s what Lance and I are going to do to you tonight. First, I’m going to have you and Akira tease each other before he shows you how well he can take a cock down his throat. Have you ever deepthroated a cock before?” Keith shook his head. “That’s alright, darling. What I really want tonight is to fuck that cute little ass of yours. You’ve gotta be so nice and tight. You’ll feel amazing around my cock. And while I’m taking care of you, Akira is going to take care of Lance. He can can ride cock like a pro. How does that sound?”

Keith just let out a small whine.

Lance watched them through Leo’s whole speech. The other boy had touched Keith in places and made him react in ways Lance had never even considered or seen. By the time he was done, the Red Paladin was squirming in his lap and his dick was straining against his underwear. The was a small wet spot on the front where he was already leaking precum.

“And what about you Lance?”

The Blue Paladin was so focused on his boyfriend’s reactions to Leandro’s hands that it took him a moment to realize he was being addressed

“What?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from the sight.

“Is there anything you’d like to add? Or are you just ready to jump in?” Leandro’s eyes flicked to the bulge straining against the front of Lance’s jeans.

“He’s a screamer,” Lance replied, trying to copy the confidence his alternate self exuded so easily. “In case you have neighbors.”

“It’s nothing they haven’t heard before,” Akira piped up. He looked just as turned on by everything as Lance assumed he himself did.

“Akira, why don’t you show your guest to the bed and we can get started?” Leandro had dropped his hands from Keith’s body and Keith was trying not to pout over the loss. As Lance watched the two identical boys fall onto the mattress together, Leandro sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Still feeling a little nervous?”

“Yeah,” Lance confessed.

“So was I the first time I shared Akira with somebody. But there’s always a moment where he’ll look at you and smile or moan your name and you get so turned on knowing that the other person will only have him for a night and you get to have him for the rest of your life.” He leaned in closer and brought his hand up to rest on Lance’s crotch. “Besides, it’s not like we’re strangers.”

Lance couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to. His throat was dry and Leo’s voice was insanely hot and there were two versions of his boyfriend making out ten feet in front of him. Leandro began to undo Lance’s jeans with one hand and the Blue Paladin bucked up into his touch. The other boy just smiled and pulled his cock out. Lance sighed as the cool air hit the hot skin of his dick.

“I wanted to fuck you, too,” Leandro whispered in his ear as he slowly jerked him off. “Actually, I wanted you to fuck me. See what all the fuss is about, y’know? But putting you in your place would be absolutely incredible. I bet I could get you on your knees for me in no time.”

“Fat chance,” Lance breathed. He was feeling everything being done to and around him and the air was getting hot and thick. “I’m not the submissive type.”

“Oh really? You let me get my hands on you pretty easily.”

Lance took that as a challenge. He pushed Leandro onto his back on the couch and climbed on top of him. The other boy started to smirk but Lance shut him up with a hard kiss. He felt hands come up to pull him closer but he grabbed them and pinned them above Leandro’s head before they could really do anything.

“Still think you can get me on my knees?” he hissed, nipping at the other boy’s pierced bottom lip.

Leandro’s smirk was still on his face and it grew when he glanced over toward the bed. “Keith is watching.”

Lance looked for himself and sure enough, there he was. Akira was kissing his neck and grinding their erections together (he had somehow managed to strip down to his underwear without Lance or Leandro noticing), but Keith’s eyes were wide and fixed on his boyfriend. He was probably thinking about the numerous times he had been in Leandro’s position.

While Lance was distracted, Leo surged upwards, pushed him onto his back, and triumphantly straddled his hips. He tried to struggle free but the other boy just held his arms down.

“You know, it’s kind of rude to distract people when they’re putting on a show for you,” Leandro said. “Plus, I’m pretty sure things are about to get good.” He reached up and turned Lance’s face so he could see what was happening on the bed.

Keith was still splayed out against the dark sheets and Akira was slowly kissing his way down his chest, though it was obvious that he was also distracted by the display on the couch. Every time his lips met Keith’s skin, the Red Paladin let out a small gasp. Lance groaned as he watched Akira discard Keith’s underwear and lick a long striped up the underside of his cock.

“He really is amazing at that,” Leandro said. He wasn’t holding Lance down anymore. “He’s got a tongue piercing that feels absolutely incredible when he gives head.”

Keith moaned as Akira wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. The Red Paladin smiled at the two boys on the couch. “There had better be a good reason why you two are still dressed.”

They both flew off the couch, tearing off their clothes as fast as possible. Lance paused with his jeans halfway down his legs to stare at Leo’s tattoos. They were in fact glowing different shades of purple and blue and pink. Both of his arms were covered in them and he had a few various designs on his torso. Lance shucked off the rest of his clothes and moved forward, his fingers tracing the lines across the other boy’s skin.

“You should get one before you leave,” Leo commented. He placed a firm hand on Lance’s lower back and pulled him in. “Maybe a tramp stamp?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He leaned in and kissed the other boy. It was much softer than the last time and Lance could feel the metal of Leandro’s lip ring against his mouth. He slid one hand around Leo’s waist and brough the other up to cup the back of his neck. The press of their bodies mixed with the sounds Keith was making and the introduction of Leandro’s tongue to his mouth made Lance buck his hips against the other boy.

“You know,” Leandro muttered against his lips, “Keith is getting a little loud. Do you know of any… creative ways to keep him quiet?”

Lance nodded in understanding and kissed his alternate self one last time before climbing onto the bed. Keith’s mouth was open in a moan and Lance quickly slid his cock between his boyfriend’s lips. Keith immediately began working it over with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down as far as he could reach.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Leandro said from beside Akira. Lance looked over to see him holding back his boyfriend’s hair while Akira pleasured Keith with his mouth. “You look so amazing with a cock between your lips.” Akira groaned at the praise and took Keith all the way down his throat.

Lance let out a low groan and pulled his own cock from his boyfriend’s mouth with a slick pop. He brought himself over the edge with his hand, spilling his load all over Keith’s face. A few drops landed in his mouth but most of it was splashed across his pale skin. The Red Paladin collected it on his fingers and licked them clean, smirking at Lance the whole time. His smug expression was interrupted by a high-pitched moan as he finished in Akira’s mouth.

Leandro pulled his boyfriend off of Keith and into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth to get a taste of the Red Paladin. “Mmm, you do taste good, darling,” he said. “Can I fuck that little ass now?”

“It’s not that little,” Keith said with a smirk.

“Mouthy. I like you.” Leandro moved up to lay himself on top of Keith. Their mouths connected almost immediately and Lance knew that this was how he looked whenever he kissed him boyfriend. He was getting hard watching them grind and moan against each other. Akira’s hand around his wrist pulled his gaze away.

“Come here,” he said, dragging Lance back over to the couch. “I have some skills that you might enjoy.”

Lance was pushed to sit on the couch and Akira sank down onto his lap. Their lips met and the Blue Paladin felt a sense of familiarity in the kiss. Kisses with Keith were never this full of metal but the movements were the same. The way he started chaste and worked his way up to filthy. The way he let out little gasps whenever he felt Lance’s tongue. Even the smell of his skin was similar.

Akira took Lance’s hands and placed them squarely on his ass. Lance squeezed hard enough to leave bruises on the skin but the boy didn’t seem to mind; he bit down on Lance’s shoulder to keep from screaming too loud.

“You like a little pain?” Lance whispered in his ear. “You wanna have bruises to show off tomorrow?”

Akira nodded and captured his lips in another filthy kiss. “Are you just gonna talk all night or am I gonna get a cock in me sometime soon?” He produced a small bottle of lube seemingly from out of nowhere.

“He should still be loose from this morning,” Leandro said from across the room. “He’s just a little slut like that.” Akira flipped him off, but he just laughed and buried his face in Keith’s ass again.

Lance slicked up his cock and slowly began to push it into Akira. He was already loose like Leo had said, but there was still just enough stretch to make him wince. But he didn’t tell him to stop, so Lance continued at his slow pace until Akira was fully seated in his lap. He let out a loan moan and slowly began to roll his hips.

“How does he feel, baby?” Leandro asked. Lance could see that his alternate self had three fingers pressed inside his boyfriend. Keith was biting down on the duvet to muffle his screams.

“I think he might be bigger than you, Leo,” Akira asked over his shoulder. Lance felt his ego swell and he bucked his hips up to accentuate what the other boy just said. Akira let out a gasp and buried his face in Lance’s neck. “Keep going,” he muttered. “Keep going, fuck me just like that.”

Lance obliged, sensually rolling his hips into the boy’s ass. He was rewarded with gasps and moans and pleas for more. From the position Akira was in, Lance could clearly see Keith and Leandro on the bed. Leo was snapping his hips forward hard and fast and Keith wasn’t even trying to be quiet anymore. His screams were punctuated by every thrust and he was holding onto the mattress for dear life.

“You are taking my cock so well, darling,” Leandro said, leaning closer to Keith’s ear. “Every version of you is perfect, isn’t it?” He looked up to see that Lance was watching before he continued. “Maybe I’ll keep you for myself. Akira doesn’t mind sharing, do you, baby?”

Against his neck, Lance felt Akira smile. “Not at all, Leo. Especially with him.” He turned back to sucking bruises on Lance’s neck and slowly riding his cock.

Lance could feel his skin grow hot as he watched the two on the bed. He had all but forgotten the willing boy on his lap, instead choosing to focus on Leandro and Keith. He wouldn’t actually take Keith, would he? Would that even work? And would Keith even want to stay with them?

His answer came with Leandro’s next move. Lance’s alternate self ground his cock in deep and hit Keith’s prostate dead on, sending a shudder through the Red Paladin. “You wanna stay with me, darling?” he asked the fucked-out boy beneath him. “You wanna be mine?”

Lance saw red. After months of getting Keith to open up to him and trust him, he wasn’t going to let someone swoop in and take him just like that. He pushed Akira off him and took the few steps to close the distance between him and the bed. Leandro was still hitting Keith’s prostate head on, making the other boy scream in pleasure. Before Lance could get close enough to push Leo away, his boyfriend’s answer spilled from his lips.

“Yes, Lance!” he cried. “I wanna be be yours. Fuck, Lance, I wanna be yours forever!”

Lance stopped and looked between the two of them. Keith was so blissed out of his mind and Leandro’s voice was almost identical to Lance’s that he thought Leandro _was_ Lance. In Keith’s head, Lance was saying all those things to him.

Instead of pushing the other boy away, the Blue Paladin just knelt down and lightly kissed Keith’s forehead. “I love you, baby. You look amazing spread out on Leo’s cock. Are you gonna be good and cum for us?” Keith nodded vigorously. “That’s right, sweetheart. Cum for me.”

Keith came with a low groan and collapsed onto the bed. Behind him, Leandro pulled out and spilled his load all over the Red Paladin’s back. Lance smoothed back his boyfriend’s hair and pressed soft kisses to his face.

“Uh oh,” Leo said, a sly grin on his face. “Akira’s pouting.”

Lance turned, suddenly remembering the boy he had abandoned mid-fuck. Akira was draped dramatically across the couch, one leg swung over the back and his arms resting above his head. He let out a long sigh and stuck out his bottom lip.

“No I’m not,” he insisted.

Leandro rolled his eyes and stepped off the bed. “What’s wrong, baby? Are we not giving you enough attention?” The boy on the couch didn’t respond, so Lance watched as Leo picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. “He gets bratty if you ignore him for too long.”

“I do not!” Akira began pounding his fists against his boyfriend’s back. “Put me down!”

“Are you going to behave?”

“Probably not. But that’s what you want, right?”

Leandro rolled his eyes and mouthed “brat” in Lance and Keith’s direction before delivering a quick smack to Akira’s ass. He dropped the wriggling boy on the bed beside Keith and held his arms down in a firm grip.

“You know,” Leo began, his words slow and calculated, “I was going to ask you to show Keith how you take two cocks at once, but since you don’t seem to be very patient tonight-”

“I can do it!” Akira had suddenly become very still. “I can be patient!”

Lance looked between the two boys to try and gauge what was about to happen. A quick glance at Keith told him that his boyfriend was just as in the dark as he was.

“Lance, would you mind helping us out?” Leandro asked. “All you gotta do is lie down next to your sweet boy here and let Akira sit on your cock.”

Lance complied, taking Akira’s vacated spot on the mattress beside Keith. The Red Paladin gave him a sleepy smile and kissed his cheek. “You’re pretty,” he whispered. Lance just grinned and kissed him back.

Akira climbed on top of Lance and slowly sank down until he was once again seated on his cock. He leaned forward to give the Blue Paladin a soft kiss before looking over his shoulder at Leandro.

“Lance, I need you to be still for a while,” Leandro instructed as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. “Try not to move your hips until I tell you to, alright?”

“Yeah,” Lance replied. He was still a little confused as to what was about to happen until he felt two fingers slide in beside his cock.

Akira let out a long moan as the fingers stretched him even wider and it took a lot of self control from Lance to keep his hips still. A third finger was added and then a fourth until both he and Akira were moving to try and get more.

“Both of you are so needy,” Leandro remarked, pulling his fingers out. “You watching, Keith?”

Beside him, Keith had rolled onto his back and was staring intently at where Lance and Akira were connected. He gave a small nod and Leandro pushed in.

The sensation was nothing like Lance had ever felt before. All he could do was moan and shallowly thrust up into Akira while feeling Leo’s dick sliding against his. Everything combined brought him to the edge faster than he would have like.

“I’m close,” he said in a voice that was more than a whine.

“Yes!” Akira screamed. “Cum inside me! Please!”

That was all the invitation he needed. He thrust up one last time before shooting his load deep into Akira’s ass. The boy’s eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling. Lance pulled out but still watched as Leandro marked up his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders while fucking him. He kept muttering things like “good boy” and “so beautiful” until Akira let out a cry and came. His load landed mostly on Lance’s chest but he didn’t care.

“Well that was fun,” Leo said, pulling out and laying his boyfriend gently on the bed beside Lance. Lance hadn’t realized he had finished.

“We’ll get out of your hair soon,” Lance promised, nudging a half-conscious Keith.

“You’re welcome to stay the night,” Leandro offered. “I don’t think your boy is going to be ready to leave any time soon.”

He was right. Keith had already snuggled under the blankets and pressed himself against Lance’s side. And if they were being honest, Lance was feeling just as tired.

“I’ll bring you something to clean up and then you can get some rest.”

Lance nodded and pulled Keith in closer. Akira had pressed himself against his other side and the Blue Paladin added him to the cuddle as well. The three of them were asleep before Leandro returned.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank my little twitter group chat for being horny enough to give me ideas for this! y'all are the real heroes
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes  
> NSFW twitter: lezbianromelle
> 
> leave a comment to water my crops and shoo away my depression <3


End file.
